Listen To What I Have To Say
by JCdude
Summary: During Class Santa Tells Kanata That Miyu Is Leaving. How will Kanata React to this Revelation? Will He Stop Miyu Or Will He Let His Pride Take Over Him And Pretend He Doesn't Care At All? Please Read.


"I don't know why it has to be that way." Santa whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while casually writing down notes on my notebook just so the teacher wouldn't notice me talking to him.

"You know, Miyu suddenly leaving without even telling anybody in this school." He replied.

My eyes grew wide upon hearing this revelation. Miyu left me and I didn't even know. My heart started pounding hard. I looked around for Miyu but she is not around. Sadness and anger swept around me. I placed both my hands under the table, holding the pen tighter than ever. I couldn't concentrate on the lecture – no matter how hard I try to. Voluntarily, I stood out of my seat and excused myself from class.

"Mr. Sayonji, What seems to be the problem?" Ms. Mizuno asked me.

Answering her would be difficult for me so I just left without even glancing back. As soon as I left the classroom, my feet began to lead me away from the campus. I ran without noticing where I was heading to. I don't care about anything right now. All I need is to stop Miyu from leaving – and I hope I am not too late for that. I stopped running. I looked up and saw the temple.

_Is she here?_

"Kanata?"

My heart began beating faster than how it was beating while I was running. I know that voice, I can't forget about it.

"Miyu?" I said in between intake of air. I looked behind and saw her standing holding two large paper bags.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I ran up to her and hugged her. I heard her drop the paper bags she was holding.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked

"I left school because…"

"You didn't even tell me!" I argued.

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked pulling me way from her.

"Because you plan on leaving without letting anyone know! Don't you know how much you mean to me? Don't you know how much damage you leave into me once you're gone?" I retorted.

She blushed. I blushed. What was I saying? I think I finally lost my mind. Would she be mad at me? I won't be surprised if she's mad at me.

"I was sick this morning so I visited the nurses' office and she told me to come home and take a rest but after lunch, I felt all better so I decided to go to the grocery and buy the things we need for this week so you wouldn't bother going to the grocery later." She said while looking at the ground.

The whole world then flew away from me. I just humiliated myself now. I bet she's thinking that I am an idiot. But Santa said she left! Darn that Santa! Maybe I should've listened to him before I leave class. Miss Mizuno would kill me tomorrow for this. I threw my hands up in the air and tried to say something sensible. Nothing good came out of my mouth aside from silence.

"Exactly how much damage would I leave in you, Kanata?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and said "A lot Miyu, a lot."

"So… I am such a burden that I even leave damages, right Kanata?" She said with a nostalgic tone.

"You're not a burden." I said.

"What then? I am a problem? I already know that Kanata, you don't have to exaggerate about it." She said. Tears began to fall down her eyes. Shoot! I am making her cry because I couldn't express myself more clearly. I turned around, thinking that I should just leave rather than add her pain but then I stopped and said from behind "I love you Miyu. That's what I was trying to say."

I turned around and saw her wiping her tears. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. Goodness! This feels so good!

"You mean a lot to me too, Kanata."

I gasped. I never knew we shared the same feeling. I could now feel the adrenaline rushing around my body. I just knew that I had to do it now. I took hold of her face and kissed her on the lips.

"I like that." She said.

"Me too,"

"So… you thought I was leaving Japan?"

"Yeah,"

"Well then, I should leave Japan everyday so you could kiss me like this every day."

I laughed at her. I am going to be more accurate with things next time, I don't want to jump into conclusions again but thinking about it, maybe I don't want to be accurate with things.


End file.
